1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electric supercharger, and more particularly to an electric supercharger for vehicle which can improve engine ignition system and combustion-efficiency of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays vehicle engine design and production have reached a very mature state. However, according to the variety of situations, most of the engines are not carrying out their best performance and results in an inefficient combustion process. The immediate direct effects are not enough power produced by the engine, weak acceleration, excessive carbon build up in sparkplugs, pollution and emission problem, and difficult to start engine. If the problem is not solved, excessive fuels are sent to the combustion chamber for combustion and will eventually lead to mechanical wears, loss of torque, and insufficient horsepower. These problems are hard to fix unless the engine is replaced. The engine is the most important and complicated part of a vehicle. Therefore, replace or repair for the engine is very time consuming and expensive.